


Don't

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [30]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Miserable and cold Tyler hault himself into the bus, collapsing on the couch with a groan. He had barely made it through the afternoon, packed with interviews and shootings and was more then happy that there was no show to play tonight. Silently cursing the cold he had picked up somewhere along their way through europe the singer slung his arms around himself to get a hold of his shivering, well aware that he would have to leave for his bunk soon if he not wanted to freeze to death. But given the current state of his head, only describable as world war three he decided it was better to stay put or he might have thrown up on the throbbing pain that only got more intense when he tended to move. 

Every noise seemed to double up and transform itself into a weapon, shooting bullets of sharp lightning through his already tortured mind, leaving him defensless lying in the cold, eyes closed, features hardened. Josh had already expected something like this when he followed about an hour later, after he had dealt with a couple of meets and greets on his own, politly excusing his friend and telling the fnas he didn't feel so good, but when he stepped into the bus and found the singer shaking and giving sounds of pain like this his worry doubled up immideatly. 

"Jeez, Ty, why are you not in your bunk?" he hissed, slipping out of his jacket and placing it over the curled up form of his friend. "Can't...get up...everything hurts." Tyler answered between clattering teeth, grabbing the hem of the improved blanket and wrapping it further around his shoulders. Without even thinking about it twice Josh placed his hand on the singers front then and sighed. "You're burning up, man. I think you really got it this time, Tyler, you need to ly down." A stubbornly "Can'T." where thrown his way and the drummer gave a deep sigh. He was tired himself, more then he should be, but somehow the last five years of nearly constant touring began to take a toll on both of them. 

"Alright, then...I'll be back in a minute, ok?" Making his way to the bunks Josh started to rummage through his back until he found the small package of meds his mother had given to him. He had tried to decline it annoyed, telling her he was no child anymore, but now he was glad that Laura had insisted on him taking it. There were all kind of pills and juices, and after some closer observation he found something he was looking for, a dry chemical that, mixed up with warm water, would do some mirracles. Snatching a blanket and a pillow on his way back to the lounge Josh made sure to start the water cooker on the small kitchen counter and then returned to his friend. 

Poking Tyler slightly in the shoulder to get his attention the drummer encouraged him to raise his head and stuffed the pillow under it, then wrapped him into the blanket, keeping the thoughts about how boney his friend had gotten in the last weeks to himself. Tyler didn't like it when people got to worried about him, and he surely disliked when someone aknowledged his...well...looks. It had been a constant problem before, but Josh had thought his friend was getting better, had stopped to punish himself with not eating for every little slip he did. 

Getting the drink ready the drummer chewed slightly on his lip, pondering if he should bring up the task, but decided against it as he returned to the younger, who had picked up shivering even more. "No wonder," Josh thought to himself, "You're only skin and bones...too less to keep warm." Setting the mug in front of his friend he was about to place himself on the floor beside the couch, but pale fingers closed around his wrist and stopped him. "C...Cou...ld...you...hold me a bit?" Tyler broke out, front sweaty, but lips nearly blue of the coldness he felt, clearly afraid of his own body. 

It wasn't the first time Joshs heart nearly broke on the sight. It wasn't even very new to him. Being friends with Tyler Joseph brought a constant worry with it. Loving him secretly was the drummers own personal hell. Silently answering the youngers plea he lifted the boy enough to sit down and lean his frame on his chest, feeling how the singers heart raced inside his own. "You're really down, dude, we should get you a doctor." "No..M'fine." Feeling like an asshole for using the others defeate state to set his point clear Josh pushed some strains of hair out of the others face. 

"You're not. Tyler...you can lie to your mom as much as you want and tell her you're all happy. You can lie to Mark and Michael, telling them you've already had a meal. You can even lie to Jenna and tell her you're just too tired to have sex with her. But don't, just don't lie to me. We both know what's going on and I won't let you fake me out. I won't sit silently and watch you fade away." All that said in a calm, soothing sound Josh exhaled and placed his chin on the youngers head. 

The shaking had subsided a little, yet Tyler was never still. He shifted and shuttered and was so restless, so not at peace, so disturbed somehow. The drummer really wished he would be able to heal him, but of course he knew better. "Ty...I want you to promise me...when the tour is over, when we're going home...you'll come with me and I will get you help. I'll be with you all the way, that's my part of the promise." He wasn't expecting an answer, not with the younger lying nearly asleep in his arms, the fever now raising and making him dizzy. Josh clearly hadn't thought of the possibility of lips being pressed to his neck and words running down his throat alongside with shaky breaths.   
"Ok...whatever you want...ok....just...don't leave me alone right now."


End file.
